There is continuing interest in miniaturizing wireless communication devices, including their antenna systems. Therefore, such antennas and antenna systems are typically closely packed. The small distance between the antennas has the potential to increase mutual coupling between them, hence increasing the risk of interference and performance degradation.
Prior art solutions do not provide satisfactory decoupling or are difficult to implement. For example, perfectly isolated transmitter/receiver channels (equivalent to wave guides) are not practical, tend to defeat the link flexibility benefit from wireless connections, and work against the miniaturization of the wireless communication devices. Active circuit cross-talk cancellation is possible, but the power consumption is typically too high with the required digital signal processing to combat complex reflections. Also, the undesirable mutual coupling is occurs in the link range space between the transmitter and receiver and cannot be fully addressed using conventional antenna package designs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a compact and inexpensive-to-implement wireless communication architecture that can operate reliably at high bandwidths and with minimal performance degrading mutual coupling, as described herein.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.